


The Old Days

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 Girl in the Flower Dress, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda did eventually pull out the mats. Just like the old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the ridiculous chemistry between Phil and Melinda in the beginning of the episode (and all the episodes prior) for this fic.

He couldn’t quite conceal the soft grown as his back hit the mats again. “When you said like the old days, I didn’t think you meant literally.”

She smiled, holding a hand out to help him back to his feet. “You didn’t think I’d just let you win, did you?” She tisked and shook her head. “You know me better than that.”

“Sure, but I’m old now.”

“Oh please.” She took a defensive stance and waited for him to make a move. “You could still take someone like Ward out without breaking a sweat. Old has nothing to do with it.”

“Out of practice, then.”

“That I will believe.” The small smile melted away as she blocked every swing. It was an old routine. One they’d worked out years ago when they were more like their younger team mates and there was less of that sage wisdom to pass around. When there’d been more explosions and more spy vs. spy stuff that would make Bond fans sweat. When it’d been them, Nick, eventually Jasper and Maria and nothing that even remotely looked like a superhero aside from the comics she’d tease him about on stakeouts.

The smile came back when she pinned him. “You’re enjoying this.” He smirked up at her for a moment.

“Always.”

His hands naturally fell to her hips as she sat up. “So is this going to be just like the old days?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Are you always going to answer these questions with more questions?”

“You’re the interrogation expert, what do you think?”

He sat up, throwing her just a little off balance so that one hand came up and landed on his chest. “I think…” His smirk slowly morphed into a smile. “I miss Prague.”

Her hand moved across his chest and her voice picked up the slightest hint of amusement. “Nick was there in Prague.”

“We could call him.”

“Or…” She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips but pulling back before he could deepen it at all. “You could stop being smug.”

“I think we both know that will never actually happen.”

“Clearly.” She kissed him again, frustratingly quickly. “I remember you being far better behaved though.”

“Like I said, I’m out of practice.”

“Mm. We’ll have to do something about that.” Her hips moved against him as she shifted in his lap. He bit his lip, barely containing the moan. “That’s still a very good look for you.” She smiled again. “Be quiet. You wouldn’t want the team to come down here and see this, would you?”

“They could learn a thing or two.”

She laughed then, just a soft exhale against his throat. “They could learn a lot of things, I’m sure.”

His head fell back as she slipped her hand under the t-shirt he’d put on to spar. “I’m not entirely sure I’m going to care in a few minutes.”

“Impatient too?” She tisked at him again. “Really, you know better.”

“Yes, Ma’am, I do.”

‘That’s better.” Her hips rolled against him again as she pulled the t-shirt over his head. Her hand came back to his chest, the tips of her fingers tracing the scar over his heart for a moment.

His hand caught her wrist for a moment before her palm lay flat against it. “Melinda?”

“Scars mean you survived.” She said softly before kissing him again, deeper, hungrier than before. He knew she wasn’t going to tell him she’d been worried or that she’d missed him. That wasn’t how they fit together. She pulled back again, breathless but still in control. “Stay where I put you.” He nodded once, watching as she stood and slowly took off her clothes.

“Just like I remembered.” He smiled up at her again as she moved toward him.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

“No, Ma’am. I didn’t think it would.” He fought against the urge to surge forward and press his lips to the smooth skin of her thigh. He had the feeling he was being tested; that she was staying just out of reach to see if he’d follow orders or not. Whether it was the extra energy or that the lovers he’d had since the last time they’d done this had just let him slide too often, he wasn’t sure. But he gave into the urge after several long minutes, kissing and licking a slow line up her inner thigh. “May I?”

That little half smile she tended to get when he did something cute or funny crossed her face. “I shouldn’t encourage this.” Her hand cupped his cheek as he nuzzled her skin. “You’re lucky I’m feeling indulgent.”

“I appreciate your indulgence.”

“Good.” She hummed softly as his mouth found its target and his tongue pressed against her clit. He savored those little hums of approval. They were rare and took a certain amount of effort to earn. He moaned against her skin as she cupped the back of his head—not directing, she’d let him do what he wanted within certain contexts, just reassuring—and he got another hum for it. 

He lost himself in the soft sounds that felt her; in the feel of her skin under his lips; in the taste of her until her grip tightened on the back of his neck. She gasped and her knees locked. “That’s enough.” She barely breathed the words and he smiled up at her, licking his lips as he sat back. “Pants off and sit back down where I put you to begin with.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He moved back, sitting on the mats before pulling the sweats he’d worn for their work out off. 

She smiled down at him as she stepped closer. “You haven’t lost your touch.”

“I’m glad.”

“So am I.” She slowly moved down onto her knees, settling over his lap. “Should we test your other skill sets?” She smirked and sank down onto his cock, driving a long moan from his lips. “I told you to be quiet.” Her hips rolled against his and he bit his bottom lip. “Better.” She leaned in, sucking softly at his throat. “You ask permission before you come. Understood?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes.”

He blinked up at her as she smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. “Good boy.” With that affirmation, she set the pace she wanted without any further delay. She rode him hard and fast and he matched her rhythm. It didn’t take long for her rhythm to break a little as her muscles clenched around him and she bit back a moan. He thrust up into her, pushing her through it. “Mm. That’s one.”

“Should I go for the record?”

“Think you can last that long?”

“I can sure as hell try.”

“You better.” She laughed in his ear before biting on his earlobe. He kept count of every time she came but beyond that, they could have been there for hours without noticing.

Eventually, Phil’s control started to waver. Melinda noticed and slowed her pace just enough to stave off her own release. “You need to say it.”

“I know.”

“Then say it.”

“I…” he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “I need to come.”

“I know that already. That’s not what I want to hear.”

“Fuck…” the word came out on a breath. “May I come?”

She groaned, fucking herself hard on his cock. “You may.”

His hand came up, gripping her hips and pulling her down onto every thrust. He pressed forward, catching her lips in a deep, demanding kiss that muffled both of their moans as his orgasm pushed her over the edge too.

He smiled up at her for a moment before breaking the silence that had gathered around them. “Just like the old days?”

“No.” She held the stern look as long as she could. “I think you’ve improved.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“You’re still a brat though.”

“Punish me later?”

“Of course.”

~*~*~*~*~

Grant Ward was not a man that was easy to rattle. He prided himself on that. But even he had his limits. The confused look on Skye’s face as he turned her around to head back into the common area would need an answer though.

‘What’s up? I thought we were going to—“

“Later.”

“Later? Why?” She smirked and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. “Mom and Dad taking up too much space?”

The temptation to wipe that smirk off her face was huge. He thought about telling her to go look for herself but the thought of having to discuss the sex lives of two of SHIELD’s legends was not something he wanted to deal with. “Something like that.”

“Okay.” She dragged the word out and sighed. “Battleship?”

He nodded, thankful for the distraction. “Battleship.”


End file.
